Now the final battle is over
by livesinjournals
Summary: Set after the final battle of season two. Cornelia and Caleb have struggled in the past with what to do with there relationship when they are on different worlds, so how will they handle it this time? Following on (but much later on) from 'On the route to love.' The ending we have all been thinking about.


**Hello there, my wonderful WITCH fandom. I am currently midway though (although almost finished) story centring around missing moments between Caleb and Cornelia in season 1. However, I have wanted to write this little stand alone for such a long time. And who knows maybe I will make a follow up story on this one day when I finish the stories around 1 and 2. I think all of us needed answers of what would happen to Cornelia and Caleb after season 2.**

It had been a week since they had beaten Nerissa. It had been a hectic week rebuilding from damage, recovering from injuries and most importantly celebrating their win. YanLin had covered for the girls saying that she was taking them away for a week during their break The first day after they had won the battle Cornelia hadn't been able to move from bed. To be precise she had spent the day in Caleb's bed. In between any official business he had to take he had climbed in next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Sometimes they would sob from how much suffering there had been over the last few weeks. Caleb for the discovery of his mother and for how long he had been fighting. For Cornelia, the pain was more physical her body and mind drained from become her astral form. It had been a terrifying experience she had been so lost and she was so glad that she had Elyon and the girls to pull her out of it. There were also quite whispers and chats about everything that happened. He had felt so guilty at not being there to be the one to pull her out, knowing that she was so lost in there. He was scared that her feelings for him would change with the way her mind had been changed. She had reassured him that the way she felt for him would never change. Then in between sleeping they would kiss away all of the pain.

The second day after the battle there had been celebrations that were even bigger then the last time Meridian had been saved. Cornelia has enjoyed every moment of laughing with her friends. Her and Caleb had danced the night away swirling in each other's arms. Being care free teenagers again like they never truly could. Ending the night in the early morning of the hours stumbling back into Caleb's room. It had started innocently sweet kisses with the giddiness from the night. But it hadn't lasted long, the minute Caleb pulled away from her she saw a look in his eyes she had only seen a few times before. His brown eyes were even darker than normal but she could also see the nervousness. The always confident rebel leader was actually nervous. She moved forwards to ask him what was going through his head but was met with his lips. Hungrily he moved her towards his bed as there make out began to get more serious. She had to admit that she felt a little nervous now too. She knew that this time would be coming once the war was over.

There had been so many times over the last few weeks where it had been hard to keep their hands of each other. They had been ready to progress their relationship for a while but it's never really the right time when you're trying to save the universe. It felt so right to her that the moment would be now. Before they had to return back to reality and work out what was next for them. Caleb's hand was already finding its way under the dress she had been wearing for the celebration. He sighed as she pulled at the bottom of his shirt pulling it up and over his head. It wasn't the first time she had seen him without a top on but there were so many new scars from the recent battle it shocked her. She traced the red scars and he looked up into her eyes. Her hands found their way into his soft hair, which was longer than normal as was the stubble on his jaw. Clearly, he hadn't had time to think about any of that. Giving the hair at the base of his neck a small tug he moaned and pulled Cornelia in closer to him. Lips hungrily met and hands explored, quickly turning to moans.

She couldn't believe that there first time had been perfect. For once there was no rush of a battle, no villains or near-death experiences. They laid together under the sheets in the room muttering soppy things and giggling. Hearing Caleb actually giggle was such a foreign sound that she was making it her mission to hear him giggle as much as possible. They had both been smiling for what seemed like hours now as the sun began to rise. She definitely couldn't deny the fact that Caleb looked extremely proud of himself. Really showing the fact that he isn't always as grown up as he seems. They had noticed that plants had sprouted from the floor and turned into flowers. She guessed that sometimes she really couldn't control her guardian powers. Without meaning to she had basically grown Caleb an indoor garden. As it neared the morning she knew they really should sleep but that wasn't stopping Caleb from pressing kisses anywhere he could, the implication implied. Maybe tonight they just should stay awake.

Then a week had passed and Cornelia had to leave and go back to Earth. The nights together had to end.

Which lead to today, Caleb had gotten a portal from Blunk to Earth and they were currently lying on Shell Beach. Cornelia didn't realise how easy they could be as a couple without all the tension. She was ignoring the feeling in her gut about the fact they were on different worlds again. One hand propped Caleb up while the other was playing with Cornelia's hair. His shirt was off and he was enjoying the sun. Cornelia leant back onto him, bikini clad with a text book on her lap as she revised. She didn't have long now to get ready before her collage exams. The disadvantage she had compared to the other girls, her mind was set on studying fashion at a university in a neighbouring town for W.I.T.C.H. reasons. Every so often she would break the silence to read out loud from her text book and he would nod along. Pretending to know what was going on. But this time it was him who broke the silence.

"I've been thinking."

She hummed in response and placed her text book down. Turning to face him.

"is that a good thing?" She smirked.

He rolled his eyes and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"I am serious, this is serious."

"Okay, go on."

"Look I know we've struggled in the past with the whole world difference things. Of course, we have, it is like extreme long distance. I have kinda been thinking about it though."

Cornelia had been avoiding thinking about this herself and was surprised when Caleb was the one to bring it up. She just nodded and allowed him to carry on.

"Here's my idea okay, I want to move to Earth while you're at college. I can get a part time job, we can live together. Then afterwards we could move to meridian? There is going to be a market for fashion by then trust me. We can work out the rest from there?"

"You would move to Earth?"

"Yeah, I was honestly stupid not to before. Me being in Meridian didn't stop there from being more battles, from Elyon getting captured and it won't change if I stay this time. I feel like if I stay when you go to college it is a different situation. We can give this is a real chance. What do you think?"

She smiled and flung herself on him. He wasn't choosing Meridian, she felt a slight sag of guilt that she had forced him to choose. The difference to last time was that they were now older, a lot had happened and they had grown as a couple. They also knew that it wasn't as big of a deal as they had both made it out to be. It was so easy to cross the veil. In fact it would probably be easier for him to see his father when they were at university then it would be for her to see her family. Having him would also mean Blunk and the tooth which would make all things WITCH work out better. It would basically mean that everything was perfect. It made so much sense and she would have Caleb.

She enclosed him in a hug, wrapping her legs around his waist and he fell backwards with the extra weight into the sand. Their faces where inch's from each other and her blonde hair fell to one side. She leant in and kissed him, his hands instantly finding her waist and pulling her in as he depended the kiss. She pulled back.

"Easy babe, we are in public."

He smirked and pulled them both back up.

"I guess there will be plenty of time for that when we live together."

She rolled her eyes.

"You are such a boy. So, we are really doing this?"

"If you are ready to then I am. We have gone through so much since we have known each other I say we deserve some time to be ourselves. To be normal young adults."

"You couldn't be more right. Did you talk to your dad about this? I can't imagine he would be that happy to see you go."

"Actually, it was mainly his idea. He asked me what we were going to do and I told him I didn't really know and he all but told me he would kick me out if I didn't spend a few years of my life without dealing with all things Meridian. He did however also give me the talk which was absolutely horrifying and a bit delayed." They both laughed.

"Well at least he is on board."

"He told me that he would permanently kick me out of Meridian if he ended up with a grandchild anytime soon though. So, he didn't even just threaten to kick me out, he threatened to kick me out of my entire realm."

Cornelia seriously started to laugh. Of course, he was the only boy who could get that as a threat. After another quick kiss they settled back into their positions on the beach and Cornelia started to read through her text book again.

"Of course, this whole plan relies on me actually getting in to collage to I guess I better get revising."

"You will do it, I know you will. Then the fun of apartment hunting can begin."

She smirked, "You sound so normal."

"Just your regular boy here."

"No, you could never just be regular. Pretty sure there will be army plans all over our kitchen table."

"You might be right there."

He smiled and kissed the back of her head. This time they would make it work she was sure of it. There was something between them that she thought she wouldn't be feeling at her age. They were meant to be together and even though they fought all the time they really couldn't stay away from each other. She was so glad that he was happy to move to Earth now. He didn't know it but she was also willing to make the move to Meridian but she was glad that she had the change to sort out college first. In a few years, they could move to Meridian and she could be with the man she loved and have her best friend in a palace a few doors down. She didn't really understand how it had been so complicated before. She couldn't wait for their future. As college students, as a couple in love, as a guardian and a rebel leader and whatever else the world could through at them.

He couldn't wait either.


End file.
